User talk:Kyurem147
Can we talk Hello, Kyurem147! Can we talk? 761954 (talk) 21:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I would like to talk about the pictures and the pages. 761954 (talk) 22:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Um... Okay. Did you send my picture of cholena to the gallery? 761954 (talk) 23:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Can you find one for Tanya and maybe Bridget? I did find one for Tony by the way. 761954 (talk) 23:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Please, stop! Hello, Kyurem147! I did upload a full shot body of Cholena in better quality! You're not trusting me when I say I did, I really mean I did. Just left click and it shows a smaller good quality picture, or right click and open in a new tab. 761954 (talk) 03:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Some pictures act like that in the box to look blurry and big when you upload them big, but they're actually small and good looking. I'm just saying so you can understand, my friend. 761954 (talk) 03:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Teresa Brisby page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:09, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah, but how does one become an admin? Good luck with the election then. That would help block out fan fiction. I don't see how voting could be done in a wiki, but go ahead anyway. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:34, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Did you? Did you really re-upload the pictures, Kyurem147? They should be in the sections you saw them last when I uploaded them. The File:Cholenafull.png should be in the information section and the File:Tanyafull.png should also be in information section, as for the Cholena1 picture, it should be in gallery. I think that's the way I had those pictures when you first saw them. 761954 (talk) 01:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Those were the only good quality pictures I could get for those. I think the pictures were just fine. I will upload them tomorrow if I may. I accept your apology. Just be careful not to do it next time, okay? 761954 (talk) 01:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, darn. Offense caused on me. If not for those, is there a way I can find better quality of those pictures at all? 761954 (talk) 01:38, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Recycled animation and recurring or repeating scenes I made List of recycled animation in Sullivan Bluth Studios Films and List of recurring or repeating scenes in Sullivan Bluth Studios Films